Chapter 7 (Illegals)
is the seventh chapter of Hideyuki Furuhashi and Betten Court's Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals manga. Summary Team Idaten's PITO1 vehicle is chasing a running villain who is driving recklessly on the highway. The villain is heading towards the Naruhata Area because in his past three appearances he caused inflammatory incidents by riding around the loop lane. Having confirmed that there are no civilian vehicles ahead, PITO1 allows Turbo Hero "Ingenium" to chase down the running villain. Tensei orders the running villain to pull over, but the running villain eludes Tensei. The running villain claims that Tensei must stake his life on running if he wants to catch him, cackling while sticking out his black-tipped tongue. The villain kicks Tensei, causing the hero to lose control. The villain escapes while Tensei manages to save himself using airbags he installed. The next day, Koichi Haimawari is jogging in his neighborhood and is able to practice using his Quirk due to the expressway opening ten years ago which has decreased the population in the area. Koichi sees someone jogging and passes the person while commenting that braking is an issue. Tensei catches up to Koichi, which shocks him, and manages to stop Koichi from crashing. Tensei introduces himself and asks Koichi if he has heard of Turbo Hero "Ingenium." Koichi is surprised that he is speaking to a real Hero in person. Koichi apologizes for using his Quirk, but Tensei is fine with it and inquires about Koichi's Quirk after noticing that Koichi has trouble stopping. Koichi replies that his Quirk uses a repellent force which allows him to propel forward, backwards, and side to side and to rotate. Tensei states that Koichi's Quirk is convenient for being able to turn and comments that his little brother cannot turn corners yet. Koichi states that he uses the rubber on his shoes to brake. Tensei sees that Koichi's problem is the way he is using his Quirk and suggests to Koichi that he should offset his momentum by thinking of suddenly accelerating in the opposite direction. Koichi practices Tensei's suggestion and succeeds in braking. Koichi is happy that his biggest problem has been solved while Tensei sees the usefulness of Koichi's Quirk. Koichi does not see his Quirk as useful, which Tensei rebukes since speed is paramount when it comes to saving people's lives. Seeing his potential, Tensei offers Koichi the chance to join his Hero agency which specializes in speed and teamwork. Koichi replies that he does not have a Hero License, but Tensei suggests that he can work on the scene as a support staff member while earning his qualification little by little. Tensei gives Koichi his business card as a representative of Team Idaten and time to think his choice over. Koichi returns to his apartment cooking fried rice for Knuckleduster. Knuckleduster returns and sees Koichi's happiness, and Kazuho Haneyama explains that Koichi was scouted by a Pro Hero. However, Pop Step comments that Pro Heroes give hundreds of flyers to anyone they meet while Knuckleduster is annoyed that Koichi prefers Tensei over him, to which Koichi replies that he just wanted to be recognized by an upright member of society. 5km away from Naruhata that evening, Tensei is chasing after the running villain again. This time, however, Tensei is able to match the villain's speed. The villain sees a safety blockade formed by the other Heroes of Team Idaten. Tensei crashes into the safety blockade, but the villain reveals that he can fly by manifesting his wings. Idaten's Team Two rushes to confront the villain's target location. One of the flying Heroes of Team Idaten tries netting the villain, but the villain evades his effort. The villain lands on the ground and sees Team Two, but gets past them. Tensei is rushing to the villain's location. As the villain starts boasting about his speed, Koichi slides out of an alley, tripping the villain, and Knuckleduster punches the villain in the face, knocking him unconscious. Tensei catches up and wonders who defeated and tied up the running villain. On the rooftop, Tensei and Heroes of Team Idaten see The Crawler, Knuckleduster, and Pop Step. Seeing that their job is done, the Vigilantes retreat. A Hero of Team Idaten asks Tensei if they should chase after them. However, Tensei decides to call it a night. The next day, Koichi is jogging and so is Tensei. Tensei catches up and thanks Koichi for his help, referring to him as The Crawler. However, Koichi dismisses the fact that he is The Crawler. Seeing his mistake, Tensei asks Koichi to tell The Crawler they had a nice run. Tensei asks Koichi for his business card back, which surprises Koichi. Tensei sees that Koichi has found the right place he belongs and he respects that. Furthermore, Tensei feels that it was wrong of him to bring up the subject of his Hero job to a jogging buddy. Disappointed, Koichi gives back Tensei's business card. Tensei apologizes if he hurt Koichi's feelings and makes it up to him by racing him. Koichi and Tensei race to the next corner. Characters In Order of Appearances * Mad Bat *Tensei Iida *Koichi Haimawari *Tenya Iida (flashback) *Knuckleduster *Kazuho Haneyama Site Navigation